Honest Trailer - A Wrinkle in Time
A Wrinkle in Time is the 248th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell.' '''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2018 American sci-fi fantasy film A Wrinkle In Time, ''based on the 1962 children's book of the same name.'' It was published on June 5, 2018 to coincide with the release of the film on home video and Blu-ray. It is 3 minutes 50 seconds long. It has been viewed over 1.4 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - A Wrinkle in Time on YouTube "Ava DuVernay pours LSD directly into both your eyeballs." '~ Honest Trailers - A Wrinkle in Time'' Script From Disney, the studio that will soon make every one of the movies you see, comes a movie made for everyone from 10-year-old girls, to people high on 'shrooms, to... actually, that's pretty much it. This one is really niche. ''A Wrinkle In Time'' Enjoy the simple story of a girl with low self-esteem finding her missing father and learning to believe in herself. While, at the same time, director Ava DuVernay pours LSD directly into both your eyeballs in a bonkers mix of grounded straightforward storytelling and Reese Witherspoon transforming into a giant flying leaf Pokemon. ('Meg Murry: "Wow.")'' I am freaking out, man! Meet Meg, a girl who gets bullied about as much as Meg from Family Guy ('''Charles Wallace Murry: "'Shut up Meg" /'Red:' "Yeah, shut up Meg"/'Peter Griffin:' "Shut up Meg."). When her dad pulls an 'Interstellar and crosses the universe with the.. power of love? (Dr Alex Murry: "Love. That's the frequency."), she'll team up with her brother, young Sheldon, three fairy godmothers and a cute boy who just kind of wanders in. ''('Meg Murry:' "What are you doing here?"/'Calvin O'Keefe:' "I don't know") Together, they'll find her dad on the set of Drake's "Hotline Bling" video and defeat the embodiment of fear and negativity that feeds on children known as 'It. (*Pennywise Chuckles*) No, the other embodiment of fear and negativity of children known as "It". (*The It's tentacles grab at Charles Wallace and Meg*) That's the one. Get ready for more A-List stars dressed like J-Pop Idols than an anime-themed met gala. Featuring the larger than life wise sage known as Oprah as a more grounded 100 foot tall version of herself; Reese Witherspoon as your favorite weird aunt ('''Mrs Whatsit:' "We're warriors who serve the good and light in the universe");'' and Mindy Kaling as that copy of Bartlett's familiar quotations you leave near the toilet. ('''Mrs Who:' " 'Tomorrow, there will be more of us.' ~ Miranda, American."/'Mrs Who:' " 'The foot feels the foot when it feels the ground.' ~ Buddha, Napoli"/'Mrs Who:' "DAMN!!!!! ! Tucker, American")'' 'Enough!' ~ Epic Voice Guy, Internet. So thrill at the latest Disney juggernaut which enchanted critics and made a billion dollars at the bo-- wait, what? It wasn't a critical success? ('''Charles Wallace:' "I'm underwhelmed")'' And it was a box office disappointment? And this isn't the first time they screwed up A Wrinkle In Time? That's impossible... That just doesn't happen to Disney! Is this a dream? No, seriously is this a dream? Am I dreaming right now man? Because I had a couple of edibles before seeing the movie and I'm kind of waiting for the second one to kick i-- (*Meg tessers*) oooohhhhh nnnnooooo...... Starring: The following lines from the movie that work better as motivational Instagram posts read in a Matthew McConaughey voice: "Love is always there, even if you don't feel it." "Love without love is like a tree without blossoms or fruit." "The WOUND is the place where the LIGHT enters you." "What is we are not just in the universe, but the universe is within all of us?" "In order to be great, it isn't enough just to be right." "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind." "I wanted to shake hands with the universe, but I should have been holding yours." for A Wrinkle In Time - The Lisa Franktrix. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] The Lisa Franktrix Mrs Whatsit: "To you I give you the give of your faults" Mrs Which: "My gift is my command" Note to self: Don't invite Reese Witherspoon and Oprah to your Secret Santa. Their gifts suck! Trivia * Writer/producer Dan Murrell pushed for Screen Junkies to do A Wrinkle In Time ''because he appreciated the the film's overall weirdness. * None of the Honest Trailers writers had read the 1962 children's book by Madeleine L'Engle as children. Writer/producer 'Joe Starr' read the book in preparation for this Honest Trailer. In the commentary, he noted that the movie could have been even weirder and longer if it stayed true to the book. * In this video, the character 'Epic Voice Guy' claims he consumed cannabis before watching the film. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for many other weird/trippy sci-fi movies including 'Jupiter Ascending, ''Inception'' and ''The Matrix. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - A Wrinkle in Time has a 97.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Mary Sue wrote that the Honest Trailers greatest strength was highlighting the film's wild imagery, but found the Honest Trailer's starring section underwhelming. Cinemablend praised the Honest Trailer for summarizing the film's trippy imagery and "odd narrative choices." In the same article, Cinemablend also said comparing the film's similarity to Drake's Hotline Bling video was "hilarious." ScreenRant found the Honest Trailer notable for commenting on the "drug-induced imagery" and weird characters. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell Supervising Producer: Warren Tessler Production Coordinator: Sarah Rivera Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Post-Production Supervisor: Gracie Hartmann Post-Production Coordinator: Carolyn Croce Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Honest Trailers Extols A Wrinkle in Time as a Film for Everyone “From 10-Year-Old Girls to People High on Shrooms” '- The Mary Sue article * 'A Wrinkle In Time's Honest Trailer Highlights The Movie Being Super Trippy '- Cinemablend article * '‘A Wrinkle in Time’ Honest Trailer: An LSD Trip Poured Directly into Your Eyeballs '- Slashfilm article * 'A Wrinkle in Time Honest Trailer Shakes Hands With the Universe '- ScreenRant article * 'VIDEO: “A Wrinkle in Time” gets a harsh “Honest Trailer” from Screen Junkies '- Inside the Magic article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Disney Category:2010s Category:Book adaptation Category:YA Category:Season 11 Category:Walt Disney Pictures